Reasons
by darkangelyuna14
Summary: The disease is spreading and he's on his way to die. Tyki makes it easier for him. Crack.


And once again there's another one that falls.

Like a shooting star that sparkles in the night, like the light there was in his eyes, but that now will disappear forever.

He breathes heavily, but almost inaudibly. It's so low that it sounds like a whisper, a lullaby that is quietly sinking into a dream. If someone should save him, it should be now, but it seems like no one is going to step in and stop it.

Did you know that almost 200.000 people die every day? This guy, he's just one of them. He means nothing to anyone and no one will ever think about his sudden death.

There are about seven billion people on the Earth. If someone should be worried, it should be him.

His heartbeats are first quick and then they become slower. The lung flaps can't take the pressure. His internal organs are about to burst, and a bacteria-like organism eats him from within. Soon he'll die.

But he's just one of the insignificant lives out of so many billions. No one knows him.

1, 8 lives disappear for every second.

Does he go to heaven? To hell?

Wonder what his last word is. Who knows, maybe it just ends as an imperfect thought that roams his mind.

Scientists are always trying to find new drugs and paraphernalia, to prevent people from dying or to prolong their lifespan. But what does it help when it's the 19th century? The time goes slow, the ideas for aids are starting to expand, but in the same pace, so what does it help? Whether people dream of not, the things will not become any different by that.

"Maybe, in your next life, you will be able to become stronger. But this time it was defiantly me who won. Checkmate."

The last word still hangs in the air like a thick mist. The same that shields the place and you can barely see the two figures. They almost look like ghosts in the faint glow from the night sky.

Forever you will rest long, if your lost soul can find peace.

"Tyki…"

What does it mean if he dies? Nothing.

The dense shrubs whistle as the wind comes. On a closer consideration, people would think that someone sat there and watched the event. But that would be impossible. Trees cover the whole place and hide all possible chances to pick up any activity from the desolate place.

It's a horrible disease.

He's thin and gaudy. Blood lies in front of him and he throws up more. Loud coughing he keeps doing it for several minutes.

Tyki stands there and sees his movements, but then bends down.

"I'll relieve your pain, but then you must do me a favor in return." He says, as a smile slowly spreads to each side. The boy holds his mouth in order not to cough up more. With weary eyes he looks up and thinks about it.

He will die if he doesn't say yes. He knows surely, so why refuse?

Because there's something sneaky about it. The remarkable color with a grey tan and the yellow eyes that looks longingly at him, almost like an animal that wants to kill something. Almost like he's keeping in a secret.

He can feel it cutting in his heart. "Yes!" it comes out suddenly, shrilly and loudly.

The infection is taking over. It eats from the inside with its pain. He cannot breathe and the lungs have already stopped functioning properly. It's in his lungs, in his blood and nerves.

_I don't want to die, I don't want to die!_

He has had those thoughts the whole day. The same again and again, and they keep resonating inside him and symbolizes the words he just feel like screaming. Screaming so the whole world can hear them and feel his pain, feel what he's feeling and at least just put just a little notice on his presence.

_Why me, why me?_

Yes, why you? Because it happened to be you the hammer fell on. There's other than him that suffer and he knows it, but he can't think of anything else than his own life.

"Good then", says Tyki quietly and calm, as he bends down so he's on the same height as the boy. And then he goes out with his hand, breathes, at first, heavily, but then at last blows it out again.

A hand sticks through him, yes, through his whole stomach and out to the opposite. The boy is terrified, when a hand feels on his internal organs. Fingers are fiddling around inside and feels on everything it touches. First his lungs and at last his heart.

_It beats, it's beating!_

At first, he thought it was meant as something good, but now he realizes how much it actually hurts. It's defiantly not making him feel better, and maybe it wasn't from the start.

It's shown that it's the ending here.

But he didn't even mean something from the start.

The boy can clearly hear his thoughts. It's an ability, a gift, he has always been able to use. But sometimes it's not making him see good things. It makes him see what people actually think, and sometimes it's something completely different than what comes out of their mouth. Now it makes him see what the man, called Tyki Mikk, actually thinks, and it's something he doesn't really want to hear. Because the words are so horrible, so offending and so painful to admit.

Tyki Mikk is the one who never liked him. But he was also the one who would never speak about it. Instead, he thought what he felt.

"I had hoped to get a better death than this…" he mutters under his breath.

"Better than your family members'?"

He nods painfully.

"When I became the same as you, I felt powerful; like I could defeat anything, _anyone_. But now, I can feel what it's like to be as weak as a human."

"It was your own choice to leave us."

He stays quietly for a while, until the boy feels what it's like to get destroyed from the inside. His heart is ripped out from the rest of the organs, the rest of the body and is, without any hesitation, lying in Tyki's hand. He stares at it, but then feels the darkness encircle him. His eyes close and he can finally rest in peace.

Tyki walks away from him and lets his corpse fall limply down on the ground. Not with a crash, but lands quietly on the soft and moist grass. The boy's heart, still lying in his hand, gets squeezed hard as his knuckles strain and he lets the fingers drill into the wet and harsh mass.

"You've never been trustworthy, and you were just one of all those people. You may be able to reincarnate, but you will never become the same person again…"

He throws the heart away, not even looking for a goal where it should land, and then lights a cigarette. The smoke rises up and spreads to all directions, thin and transparent. He sighs, almost disappointed now. "Wisely…" And he afterwards disappears between firs, like the ones surrounding the whole place.

It is a disease that spreads. The boy was destined to die from time where he got it, to where the fateful meeting took place. Now he's both cold and lifeless and his last breath sinks together with the morning breeze coming. But sometimes, he wondered what the worst was; to die of an infection, or to lose your reason to live.

His last words were not only to avoid dying like that, but also to get a second chance.

He still hopes that he gets it.

* * *

The number of people who dies everyday and every second is completely true, and also the number on how many people lives here. I cannot be completely sure if it was the exact ammount in the 1900's, but it is in our time.  
In the 19th, a lot of things were invented and the scientists were trying to find new things to make the people better, but there were also diseases. The one I chose for this was the deadly infection Tuberculosis. The symptoms are vomits (with blood ammounts), cronic cough, night sweat and weight loss. Mostly poor people died of Tuberculosis and it's an infection that hits the lungs. I kind of wanted to make people think about how little one single person is compared to the whole world, and I then mixed it together with some facts about the time DGray-Man is in.

This doesn't even really make a real sense, since Wisely was killed by the 14th, and we haven't heard if Tyki hates him. The thought of Wisely haven a disease that existed in the 1900's just crossed my mind, I guess. I thought a lot about who from the Noah clan it should be, and I even thought about making up a random exorcist character for this, but I didn't really want to make an OC and I guess people would want to hear more about Tyki so...it happened to become Wisely as a member of the family.

Lol, I'm so serious today...this doesn't even sound like me^^" Well, I hope ya' liked it, and please review so I know what you people think of this=) [But please, no flaming]


End file.
